Skinny Love
by Yamiga
Summary: Summary: Genuine love comes at all cost, even if only one party is willing to consent. Category: Ikoku Irokoi Romantan RanmaruxAlberto


**Title: Skinny Love**

**Summary: Genuine love comes at all cost, even if only one party is willing to consent.**

**Category: Ikoku Irokoi Romantan**

**A/N: Where am I supposed to post this? Whatever...I guess it'll just go in misc., until an archive is made.**

* * *

It was about nine forty five when Ranmaru had smoked his last cigarette for the day. His pack was empty by then and he'd wasted all his money on other things, it didn't seem likely that he'd buy any more any time soon, after all he was on a budget. Cigarettes were just another thing he'd have to get used to being without, another withdrawal that would impact his life.

Ranamaru, that night, sat against a small building just outside of Rome.

People passed by him, stopping and staring, tossing coins his way, marveling at his foriegn looks and then simply walked away. He wondered if they actually cared about him, his situation, he wondered if they felt bad. Probably not. They would return to their homes that night, warm and comfortable. Ranmaru wouldn't. He'd stay out here, trying to find shelter before another freeze came by, or before someone tried to steal from him.

All the while, people would judge him, as he had nothing. Not a penny in his pocket, not a dime to his name. He was only the failed and disowned son of a Yakazu, and of course, nobody knew that much, and he wouldn't expect them to. It wasn't as if a beggar on the street normally had a story to their person, and interesting one at that. However, Ranmaru wouldn't call his story interesting. He'd call it selfless, though growing up, he was blind to the word "selfless". But now, as he sat on the street curb, feeling an ever growing chill creep up against his bones, he knew what the word meant all too well.

Just shy of a year ago, before all of this, it was discovered that both Al and Ranmaru were still seeing each other. Ranmaru's father became furious and in turn, forced Ranmaru to end his relationship with Al, for good. Without protest, he cut off all ties with Albert, thinking at the time, only of himself, and his image. It was no doubt that following that event, Al wanted nothing to do with him.

About five months after that, Albert became ill and upon figuring out that his family would have trouble paying for the medical cost, Ranmaru stepped in, anonymously. He gave a great amount of money for Al's surgery and hospital stay, and eventually, Albert began to show signs of getting better. However, things took a horrid turn when Ranmaru's father found out. He disowned Ranmaru almost instantly, broke his marriage with his wife and banished him from Japan with only the money in his pocket and clothes on his back.

Every cent he had, had been spent on Al's recovery and now, it seemed that it had paid off. Albert was healthy, he was better. His family was happy, and so was he. None of them even stopped to search for Ranmaru, as they all had ill feelings towards him. They'd never know he was the one that saved Al, that saved them all from debt, from eternal sadness.

But that was okay, because despite everything Ranmaru had been through, everything he had done, it was love. It was skinny love. Nothing fair, but there was still something there.

He saw Al every once in a while, walking around the local shopping district of Rome with a friend. A girl it seemed like, she would accompany him every weekend, as her brown curls would bounce when she walked. Ranmaru never said anything, in fact he'd either duck behind a wall or scamper away, somewhat ashamed to see Al.

Al still hated him, Ranmaru knew it. And what would Al do when he saw what Ranmaru had become? A poor man on the side of Rome's streets. No longer was he the proud, Yukata wearing Yakazu, but a sad man, dressed in stained pants and a shaggy blouse. It would truly be a shame for Al to see him like that.

Presently, the cool air whipped through Rome and Ranmaru made way to warm himself. He was cold, freezing almost, as he felt his throat constrict a little bit. He remembered how sick he had gotten when the last freeze came by and knew it was nearly impossible to survive another one.

Strangely though, he began to warm up, his heart at least.

It was something about that blond Italian that made him happy, even when Al's face popped into his mind at the rarest moments, Ranmaru was able to find warmth. He closed his eyes, mustering another cough and slowly, he found himself laying on the curb.

He pictured his love, walking with him, on a warm day.

Both hand in hand, unashamed to show their feelings for each other.

It wasn't so much skinny love this time, but a genuine love.

But for now, as long as it willed him, skinny love was all he had to survive.

* * *

**I don't own Ikoku Irokoi Romantan. Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
